


Microscope

by chibichibi_k



Category: Eureka
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichibi_k/pseuds/chibichibi_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny Jack/Nathan fic. So tiny in fact that it's barely there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Microscope

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and I do not own Eureka.

Nathan didn't know when his hatred and lust for Jack had turned into something else. But the time frame didn't matter or how they had actually managed to survive in their relationship without killing each other.

All that mattered to Nathan was the fact that he could spend nights like this one, calm and quiet, snuggled up with Jack on the couch sharing kisses, touches, and smiles, happy and together.


End file.
